Fox and Flaresky
by Jaded Snow
Summary: this is a story of a young medicine cat Flaresky, and one of her great treasures she finds, more of that its all fate, and many things stand in their way of living in eternal peace, i gives plushies and cookies to reviewers! rated T in case, need cats #3.
1. meeting some of the clan cats

**Woot! another story! i hope this one turns out good! I'll try to be realistic this time, anyone who reads this at LEAST give my others a TRY pleaaaase! and if you like Fire emblem and Pokemon then read my crossover Ike Marth and a mouse!**

**And i know that there may be a few grammar problems and i would like a little help with that, but i must say that I am home-schooled and my mom only really has me do math (boring!) so if you see some grammar problems then PLEASE let me know in your review if no one else has and i will fix it.  
**

**This takes place in a new range of territory and Clans the four Clans around here will be explained soon enough.**

**

* * *

**Flaresky, a young short-furred medicine cat of SouthClan, was a she-cat with an orange pelt, white tail tip and paws, and yellow eyes. She was walking through the beach of her territory she knew so well.

Just feeling the sand under her paws made her happy and comfortable.

She was walking along happily while waiting to cross paths with a bush of dock leaves.

Though sometimes her life was hard, she had never hated the life of a medicine cat. She knew it wasn't her that had picked to be one, but StarClan themselves. They told her that it was needed for her to become one for her Clan, for fate was catching up with the medicine cat Moonshine. Before she knew it her mentor was gone, strewn across her nest never to come back, exactly three sunrises after Flaresky became a full medicine cat.

She suspected a Northclan cat for it smelled like one but she couldn't tell which cat it was, it had a peculiar scent on it and none of the cats at the gathering smelled of it. So the mystery of Moonshine would never be solved and she would just have to live with it.

Eventually she came across the supply of dock and started picking the freshest of the leaves.

Now she had what she came for and padded over to her camp which was a large clearing with boulders that had holes in them.

She got to the clearing and was now walking into her den, Flaresky's den was a hollow boulder with an entrance and inside was a medium sized area with little pathways to four areas.  
One to the far left leading to her nest, another to the left that led to the herb stock, and two other large ones to hold six cats each, one for sick ones and one for hurt ones.

She went into the herb stock and placed the dock leaves with the others she had collected before.

She smiled and left her den, she came out to the clearing she called home, as she looked around she noticed the entrance almost straight across the clearing from her, the nursery close and hidden against it, then she saw the apprentices den on the other side of the entrance, and then the warriors den right in between the nursery and elders den, and then the leaders den closely behind her, and the fresh kill pile next to the apprentices den.

When she saw the Fresh kill pile her stomach let out a loud grumble so she went over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a small thrush and ate, next she decided to see if the elders had eaten, so she picked up a large fish and a mouse and trotted over to the elders den.

"Dewflower, Blackforest, Sunmist, Jaggedtail. I brought prey," She called the elders.

"Oh good, The apprentices have been slacking off again, even if there are so many they forget about their elders," Jaggedtail said, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice as always. She was an old She-cat with a gray pelt blue eyes and a jagged tail from one of her battles.

"Thank you Flaresky," Sunmist replied gratefully in her usual sweet tone. Sunmist, new to the elders den was a sun gold She-cat with amber eyes.

"Your too kind," Dewflower meowed. in her creaking voice. Dewflower was another old She-cat that had a pale brown pelt and green eyes.

"Truly an honorable trait," Blackforest thanked, in his strong voice, as he said this he took the mouse while the She-cats ate the large fish. Blackforest was a pitch black tom with forest green eyes.

"You are welcome. Does anyone have fleas or ticks?"She asked.

"Oh please Flaresky, you've done enough," Sunmist said smiling as she ate her share of fish.

"Honestly, I don't mind," She urged.

"Well if that's the case I know I have fleas and Blackforest has been itching and we all have ticks," Jaggedtail meowed finishing her prey.

"All right. Blackforest, may I see the mouse?" She asked him.

Blackforest nodded and handed over the mouse, Flaresky took the mouse and peeled out the bile, and got the bile out with a stick expertly.

She gave Blackforest his mouse back and started checking the elders for ticks and fleas.

* * *

Soon she was done and on her way.

"Flaresky, when your done washing your paws would you _Please!_ talk to the apprentices?"Jaggedtail asked.

"Of course,"She answered, Smiling as she padded over too the nearby river.

She washed her paws and went over to the apprentices den.

"Skypaw, Moonpaw, Volepaw, Cricketpaw, Goldpaw, and Orangepaw," She called the six apprentices.

Skypaw was a pure white She-paw with green eyes, Moonpaw was a silver tabby with deep yellow eyes and the sister of Skypaw, Volepaw was a simple brown tom with amber eyes, Cricketpaw was a small tom with a pale brown pelt and amber eyes a brother of Volepaw, Goldpaw was a golden tom with amber eyes another brother of Volepaw and Cricketpaw, and then Orangepaw a lone kit was a She-paw who was orange with Bluish gray splashes all over her and a bluish gray face with white paws belly and tail tip with algae green eyes.

"I want to know why you haven't been taking care of the elders," Flaresky asked calmly.

"Our mentors never told us to," Volepaw said rolling his eyes.

"You should feed them anyway, its the warrior code, you cant eat until they and the queens have been fed yet all of you! You go off and eat without feeding them!" She scolded.

"Were sorry," Cricketpaw muttered his apology, she knew he was soft and scared, and she knew he meant it.

"Just don't do it again," Flaresky finished. She turned away and went to go get some rest in her den, but before she left she noticed Volepaw roll his eyes.

She soon fell to sleep and did it peacefully in her den.

* * *

**i would do more but i gotta go peace! :)**


	2. Surprise surprise

**moo! chappie two! (intermission... thank you for your patience.) not much to say but yayz! new story worth continuing!**

**omg i just asked my mom for three warriors while writing who she brought too take with her for herbs and two random ones were Starpelt and Chickenheart O.o  
**

**I don't own warriors, and never will (most likely)

* * *

**The next morning Flaresky woke up in her nest to the sound of birds and Cicadas chirping in the morning mist. A happy sound hitting her flame orange ears.

Next she felt the happy quick pang of sunlight as she exited her den.

But she soon needed too go back in too check the herb stock for the day. She padded over to the herb den and checked the herbs, Enough marigold, Definitely good on dock, Could use some Catmint, She got to horsetail and stopped dead in her paws. There was a smelly mixture of mouse bile and rotting vole on the horsetail.

_Who could have done this? _She thought. it had never happened before for all she knew, she needed to find out.

She went and got some of the recently collected dock and scraped the mixture of decay, wasted herbs, and bile. Off of the rock it was held on and onto the leaves.

_What a waste!_ She thought silently as she took the trash out too the clearing, She took it over too a small clearing a few fox-lengths from the camp. When she got there she dumped the trash and fresh dock leaves there and went back too check the stock.

She ended up needing to get; Dock, Cat-mint, Horsetail, and Comfrey. So she set off to get the herbs. Of course she had brought Mushroomfur a white tom with brownish cream spots and yellow eyes, Nut-tail a brown she-cat with a Walnut colored pelt and Green eyes, and Seedpelt a cream tom with Blue eyes and Mushroomfur's brother, with her.

They soon had the three needed herbs and all she needed was Comfrey. She sent the warriors to take the herbs back and put them in the den for the herbs, but of course not in any of the piles. And she would get the Comfrey, So now she was off towards the border were a thunder path in the air was and she started picking the herbs. and then when she had what she needed, she started too go down too the path she had that led to camp, and along that path she was still close to the thunder path but it hit the ground instead of being in the air.

She was following her trail happily when she heard a screech coming from an animal on the thunder path, she had no clue what it was so she ran over and jumped onto the tan long branch on the thunder path, and she saw a Fox kit had been run over. At this she just shrugged and turned away, but the fox had noticed her and whimpered at her desperately.

She would have hissed at it if not for the Comfrey in her mouth, so she simply turned away and bounded off the tan long branch and was going to go backto camp but something was stopping her. She couldn't leave it to die! what if it was one of her clan-mates there? She would risk life and limb to save them. What made the fox different?

Something in her mind was just itching her too go get it. so she dropped her Comfrey and jumped back on the tan branch and waited for an opening.

Soon there were no monsters in sight so she quickly rushed across only just in time as a monster came in view. She grabbed the fox by the scruff and ran as fast as she could and swiftly jumped onto the tan branch and back off it.

She laid the fox on the ground and started checking it. It didn't look good blood was gushing fast. And it had a broken tail and hind-leg.

"Stay here! I'll go get some poppy seeds and cobwebs!" She told the little injured fox kit. The kit whimpered as she left, but she kept going and grabbed a stick and collected cobwebs in a nearby log, Then she found some poppy plants next too the thunder path and scraped some seeds off after getting a leaf to hold it in.

She soon came back to the fox who looked happily up at her without lifting its head. She placed the cobwebs quickly and tidily onto the fox's leg and tail, It was lucky that was all that was harmed.

Eventually all the blood was soaked up after two or three trips but it was still bleeding, so she chewed up some Comfrey and placed it on the bleeding parts, She noticed the fox wince at this it obviously stung. And after she was done with that she placed cobwebs over the wounds again and bounded off too get some catch-weed. Again the fox whimpered as usual but was happy when she came back.

She placed the catch-weed carefully on the cobwebs to hold it still and gave it the poppy seeds. Soon it was asleep and Flaresky felt her job was done and bounded back too her camp after she picked more Comfrey too take back home.

When she got there eyes were on her.

"Flaresky!" Stormstar said in shock. who was on the high-root "We thought you were dead! So we were sitting vigil."

All of the other cats nodded.

"Well I'm not i simply got lost on my way back home," She lied.

Stormstar nodded and waved his tail to note the meeting was over. And the cats went back too their duty's.

She padded over too her den and put the Comfrey in its place and then the herbs in the middle of the space.

Awhile after an uneventful few hours since she placed the herbs where they belonged it was nightfall and so she went to bed. And sleep soon overcame her.

* * *

**two chapters one day! woot!**


	3. Allegiances and create a cat NEED KITTY!

**hello this chapter is allegiances and i need help with cats if any of you would like to help me i have a forum right below you can fill out, i have some cats but i need more.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan: (NorthClan, WestClan, SouthClan-main clan, and EastClan.)**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Kin:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Thank you :)

* * *

****SouthClan**

**Leader:** Stormstar gray tom with lightning yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Shinefire white she-cat with orange blotches all over her pelt, yellow eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Flaresky (you know her from first chappie :) ).

**Medicine cat apprentice:** Unavailable due too cause of story.

**Warriors:** Vultureclaw a brown tom with gray paws and amber eyes. apprentice Volepaw.

Mushroomfur white tom with brownish cream spots and yellow eyes. apprentice Goldpaw.

Seedpelt cream tom with Blue eyes. Apprentice Orangepaw.

Nut-tail brown she-cat with a Walnut colored pelt and Green eyes. Apprentice Cricketpaw.

Feathermoon a long furred silver tabby with dim gray stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice Skypaw.

Wolfhowl a short furred black and white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice Moonpaw.

Sunheart golden, short-furred she-cat with amber eyes.

Yellowstripe white tom with golden stripes and green eyes. Apprentice Lynxpaw.

Petalflower reddish brown she-cat with white paws. Apprentice Sparkpaw.

Crowclaw Black tom with charming blue eyes and darker tabby stripes.

Honeyblossem Beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes, feathery tail and a pretty smile.

Sparrowflight Golden tom with brown patches and Yellow eyes.

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Apprentices**

Volepaw simple brown tom with amber eyes.

Goldpaw golden tom with amber eyes.

Skypaw pure white She-paw with green eyes.

Moonpaw silver tabby she-paw with deep yellow eyes.

Cricketpaw small tom with a pale brown pelt and amber eyes.

Orangepaw orange she-paw with Bluish gray splashes all over her and a bluish gray face with white paws belly and tail tip with algae green eyes.

Tawnypaw Fluffy cream she-cat with amber eyes.

Sunpaw White and ginger she-paw with amber eyes.

Lynxpaw Cream she-cat with ginger spots and black tail tip and ears, ears are fluffy on the top and then fluffy cheeks and a white muzzle and belly, Amber eyes.

Sparkpaw Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens**

Dewleaf tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Kits are Hazelkit, Amberkit, and Rosekit.

Kestrelsong Slender brown she-cat with pale green eyes, dusty brown paws, and lighter brown tipped tail. (pregnant).

(available)

**Kits**

Hazelkit dark brown tom kit with a white muzzle.

Amberkit golden tabby She-kit with blue eyes.

Rosekit black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip. She has yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Dewflower old She-cat that had a pale brown pelt and green eyes.

Jaggedtail old She-cat with a gray pelt blue eyes and a jagged tail from one of her battles.

Sunmist sun gold She-cat with amber eyes.

Blackforest pitch black tom with forest green eyes.

(available)

**NorthClan**

**Leader:** Redstar flaming red tom with bright blue eyes, feathery tail, and white paws.

**Deputy: **Flame-eye Ginger tom with bright amber eyes, white underbelly and keen sight.

**Medicine cat:** Riverstream Silver she-cat with river-blue eyes, stripes and gray paws.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**Sandpaw Light brown she-cat with green eyes and dark brown stripes.

**Warriors**

Tanglefoot Brown tabby tom. Apprentice Barkpaw.

Bluefrost White tom tom with Blue eyes. Apprentice Tigerpaw.

Sunblaze Bright ginger she-cat with striking yellow eyes.

Nighthawk Sleek black tom with Yellow eyes.

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Apprentices**

Tigerpaw Orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Barkpaw Brown tom with green eyes.

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Queens**

Silverclaw Silver she-cat with pale blue eyes and bushy tail. Kits are Robinkit, Snowkit, and Rosekit.

Rainfall Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Kits are Gingerkit, Dovekit, Firekit.

(available)

**Kits**

Robinkit Dark brown tom with a ginger belly and Amber eyes.

Snowkit White she-kit with gray stripes and yellow eyes.

Rosekit ginger she-kit with a rosy pink nose and yellow eyes.

Gingerkit Ginger she-kit with amber eyes.

Dovekit Blue-gray with slight ginger she-kit with yellow eyes.

Firekit Blue-gray tom with a Ginger belly that looks like fire, Amber eyes.

**Elders**

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**WestClan**

**Leader: **Wildstar white speckled brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **(available)**  
**

**Medicine cat:**(available)

**Medicine cat apprentice:**(available)

**Warriors**

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Apprentices**

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Queens**

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Elders**

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**EastClan**

**Leader: **(available)**  
**

**Deputy: **(available)**  
**

**Medicine cat:**(available)

**Medicine cat apprentice:**(available)

**Warriors**

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Apprentices**

Fernpaw light brown she-cat with a white belly, paws, and tail tip. She has emerald green eyes.

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Queens**

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Elders**

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

(available)

**Thank you for posting :) ~~ Laguzstar of riverclan**


	4. Maybe a Mistake

**Hey everyone! thank you for helping me with my cats! in this chapter i hope to use them and i will constantly change the allegiances to fit what the cats are at the point in the latest chapter and all, and if anybody else posts cats on this! thanks peeps!**

**Bookworm2091 gets Sandstorm plush and peanut butter cookie (since you don't have an account, yet! try to remember for when you do ;) ).**

**Bluestar710 gets Bluestar plush and sugar cookie.**

**Rainstar of shadowclan gets Firestar plush and chocolate chip cookie.**

**:)**

**okay here we go!

* * *

**Flaresky woke up early that morning, Pleased when she saw Cricketpaw making a run or two with prey in his mouth too the elders den. She smiled at the morning sun.

It was nearly sun-high when her leader, Stormstar came out of his den and called his Clan together.

"All cats strong enough too catch their own prey! Please seat beneath the high-root for a Clan meeting!" He rang. Flaresky noticed that both Spark-kit and Lynxkit where seated in front of Stormstar.

"This is a proud day for SouthClan, by naming apprentices we show SouthClan will survive and remain strong. Lynxkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lynxpaw." Stormstar meowed.

"Yellowstripe, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Lynxpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your Stealth to Lynxpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of SouthClan." Stormstar ordered and the two touched noses.

"Spark-kit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sparkpaw." Stormstar meowed.

"Petalflower, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Sparkpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your kindness to Sparkpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of SouthClan." Stormstar ordered and the two touched noses.

"Also, other than naming apprentices, The dawn patrol of yesterday found a young Badger and chased it too the WestClan territories." Stormstar meowed.

_Oh no! What if a hunting patrol finds the young fox! _She thought non purposefully. _Wait why do i care about the fox? I saved it, its not my problem anymore. _She fought with herself. Eventually she gave up and when the meeting was over, she ran over to it.

She soon arrived were it was fortunately it was still there.

She checked its wounds as she redressed them, The were better then last time and she was grateful for that. It was healing.

She soon had finished and went back home.

This schedule repeated itself for awhile until the fox could walk. One day she decided she might take it too the clan.

So she propped the fox on her shoulder and started to walk the usual path. She soon saw home and placed the fox down. the fox was about six moons old and a She-fox. or so what Flaresky could tell.

She went into her camp and climbed the twisting roots too the leaders den.

"Stormstar?" She meowed. A reply soon came.

"Yes yes, come in Flaresky, what is it?" He replied but he seemed to not care.

"Um.. well... " She stammered. "I sort of... have a new warrior i guess you could say?"

"A rouge in our territory? And you wish they become part of our clan? I am sure I can see them but I am not sure if they may join us we will need to test their skills." He said mostly to himself.

"Well... its kind of different from that. You see its merely a kit... " She meowed.

"We have plenty queens right now, one of them can watch it." He told her as he walked out of the den. "Take me too our new kit!"

Flaresky nodded and led him too a certain point and stopped.

"Stormstar, no matter what I show you. Please promise not too attack it." She meowed hopefully.

He looked at her with concern and thought in his eyes. As if he knew what she was about to show him.

"I promise. But, if it attacks you i will kill it." He replied.

With that she pushed the bushes aside and walked over too the fox. Stormstar had a different reaction to it, He had jumped back and hissed. fur standing on end.

"T-This is what you wish too show me? My death?" He growled.

"Its not your death! Its hurt and i wish to take care of it!" She yowled

He lowered his gaze down too the foxes face. And the foxes eyes glittered happily and it wagged its tail. It was still lying on the ground.

* * *

**well i would continue this chappie but i hit eight hundred words and my friend Rainstar of ShadowClan is waiting for me to update and she has to get off soon so here!**


	5. An apprentice

**woot! five chapters no flames! yayayayayayayayyyyy!**

**Nightshadow234 i am not sure if you have an account or not but if you do i give you Cloudtail plushie and a raisin cookie :3.**

**thanks loyal readers, you make me feel warm inside :) (especially near my pants... JUST KIDDING! :D).

* * *

**The little fox was wagging its tail, and Stormstar was glaring at it in return. Flaresky got the feeling that she probably shouldn't have done this.

Then Stormstar let out a sigh but he watched the fox cautiously.

"I guess there's no stopping you, You seem to have been helping it already," Stormstar said, a little unhappily.

"Oh thank you!" Flaresky meowed, she propped the fox onto her shoulder again.

Soon she was in the camp, and all her clan-mates were glaring at the little fox. Now she found herself in her den, placing the fox in her old nest.

And next without thinking she found she was making he fox a new bed in her den. _What the? why am i doing this? _She thought, she was definitely confused. _Only medicine cat apprentices sleep with the medicine cat,_ She thought about it then soon realized. _The fox _is_ my apprentice! StarClan must be making me do this!_ Realizing this she quickly made the bed.

She decided she would wait until he fox healed completely before telling her leader about it.

The day went by so quickly that Flaresky hadn't noticed. She redressed the foxes wounds and soon she went to bed herself, Falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**sorry its so short! I'm completely out of ideas i got this far with my imagination and it just stopped! i need help! please if you have any ideas PLEASE put them in your review or PM me!**

**I'm very sorry its so short!  
**


	6. Declined

**YAYAYAY! Rainstar gave me an idea! now since there's not really anything to do while the fox recovers. I'll be making a time skip to when its healed enough to be a meddie fox :)**

**No one new has reviewed :(**

**Disclaimer: You know what i mean.**

**Bow down to the button! (::).**

**and people i REALLY need cats EastClan only has an apprentice i got as far as kits on WestClan and got bored these clans need help! please! fill out the forum!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Mate:**

**PLEASE! I CANT DO IT ALONE! HELP WEST AND EASTCLAN!  
**

**

* * *

**A few moons had past since Flaresky had brought the fox to the camp, And the fox was healing well.

The fox was almost completely healed and could be her apprentice, so Flaresky was arranging her herbs before going too ask Stormstar.

Soon enough she was done and she found herself crawling through the twisting roots of the leaders den.

"Stormstar?" She meowed.

"Ah yes, come in Flaresky," He greeted.

"I feel its time for me to get an apprentice," She told her leader.

"Ah, very well. Have you picked one of the kits? i would suggest Snowkit or Amberkit, their good ones," He meowed.

"Well, yes i have picked one but... its not any of those... its sort of... well," She stammered. "How do i put this... um... The fox?"

Stormstars eyes widened with anger, He obviously didn't like the idea.

"No you may not have the fox as your apprentice! once it is healed you will free it and it will never come back! and if it does! well then, I'll just kill it!" He yowled. Flaresky flinched.

She padded out of the den, depression hung on her fur.

She walked into her den next too the fox, there she laid down and fell to sleep. Sad, tired, let down.

* * *

**I'm gonna take these chapters slow so they will be short but it will be easier for me too update faster. again if you have any ideas then please post them.**


	7. Night Serpents

**yes I am Snowstar of RiverClan i just felt i needed a change of name so for now i am Talimowkalli, just to let you know ;) but my name will probably change again eventually... sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I just recently got my DSi so I've been using that D: anyway here's to chapter! (checks which chapter it is... ) 7!**

**hopefully the adventure will start and the chapters wont be so short!**

**

* * *

**The little Fox was lying in its bed, sleeping. It was nearly healed which meant Flaresky would have to say Good bye soon.

Flaresky was standing in front of her den. dreading when the Fox healed. It was growing dark by the minute so Flaresky went into her den so that the Night Serpents wouldn't come from the sound of paws.

_Daaanger... Daaaaangeer..._

"Huh? Who's there?" Flaresky meowed. She looked around but no one was there so she slumped down into her bed, falling asleep slowly.

* * *

Flaresky got little sleep she woke up to the patter of paws crossing the clearing. She got out of her bed and walked over too the wall of the entrance in her den, and peeked around the entrance. In the clearing she saw a little brown figure walking across the the clearing.

"Cricketpaw!" She greeted. When she spoke Cricketpaw had jumped up in shock.

"O-oh, h-hello Flaresky," He stuttered. "W-w-what are y-you doing out h-here?"

"Seeing what you are doing. You should go back to your den before the Night Serpents come," She told him.

"I-I was j-just. Oh yeah I-I'll got too my d-den... " He said walking toward his den tail down.

As Cricketpaw was leaving, Flaresky heard a rustling from one of the trees.

Soon whatever it was, had multiplied and seemed to be surrounding the camp.

The noise was coming closer and closer, soon one of whatever it was shot into the camp.

It was a _Giant Purple Snake._

"Aah!" Cricketpaw screamed.

"Night Serpents!" Flaresky howled, soon the whole camp was awake and running about.

* * *

**Eh, I'm gonna try a cliffie. i want to get to writing my Warriors Sonic crossover.**


End file.
